I Don't Know What to Do
by ccavaz27
Summary: After Jay moves in with his brother Will, and he finds out he is still married Erin is left heartbroken. But what happens when the unexpected happens that really puts her and Jay's relationship to the test. Follow @ccavaz27 on Twitter for updates or requests! I also turned this story into a mini video collage at my YouTube channel @ccavaz27


Voight turned off the lights in the bullpen as he began going down the stairs. It had been a long day after catching Nicole, Kim's sister's, rapists. He drove home. He placed his coat on the coatrack next to his door and headed for the couch. He heard a whimper. He drew his gun and turned the light on as he pointed his weapon at the couch. It was Erin with her hands in the air. "Hank, it's me! It's me!" she screamed. He exhaled and placed his gun back in its holster. "Erin, are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked concerned. "Sorry Hank, it's been a pretty long day" she replied. "What's going on, kid?" he asked noticing her red watery eyes and tear marks on her cheeks.

"Before I tell you, I need you to know that I want to speak to you as my father figure, not my boss" she said sincerely. Hank nodded and hugged her. She began to sniffle as she began to cry again. Hank knew that if something was making her cry, it had to be serious. She was a tuff person who would rather suck it up than express her emotions. "What's going on?" he asked again. Erin took a deep breath in. "Jay and I have been having some troubles. It turns out he's married but meant to get divorced but his wife never countersigned the divorce papers or something. I don't think he would have ever told me if it wasn't that she came back to get the papers signed. I can overlook and forgive him for that. But now, he moved out of our place and moved in with Will" she explained. Hank continued nodding, signaling for her to continue. "I'm not sure if he's having second thoughts about our relationship, and even if he was I mean I would move on its fine. But…" she continued. Hank stopped nodding waiting for the "but" part of her story. "But now I just found out I'm pregnant and I'm not sure if he wants to be with me and…" she stopped to catch her breath. Hank stared at her with his eyes wide open ready to give her another hug. "… and I don't know what to do" she said as she began to sob. Hank gave her a big hug. "Hey, everything is going to be alright, I promise. You will always have me to help you out. No matter what" he said.

Hank began to scratch his chin just thinking what this would mean for Erin. She stared at him blankly waiting for a response. He looked back and with direct eye contact asked, "and you want to keep this baby?" She began to nod. Hank let out a grin just thinking how motherhood would suit Erin well and how he would be able to use the baby crib he still had upstairs that he used for Daniel before Olive moved back with her family preceding Justin's death. Erin cleared her throat. "I don't know, I mean can I really do this? I feel as if I can barely hold myself together from time to time. How am I supposed to take care of a baby? I want to keep it there is no doubt in my mind but it's just that I love Jay and what we have. Now, will he love me for me or for something that is out of his control?" Erin began to sob again. As much as it upset Hank that they defied his orders not to date, he knew the truth. "Erin, I see Jay everyday in the bullpen. Do you want to know why I kept you two as partners?" Erin shook her head. "Because I know at any given moment that he would jump in front of a bullet for you as fast as I would, kid. He loves you for you for better or for worse, he's in it for the long haul." He brought Erin in for a hug. "And don't forget about old Grandpa Hank here." he said. Erin giggled as she wiped some tears off her cheek. Hank took a breath in, "so should I was going to order in but should we go out for pickles and ice cream?" he joked. Erin began to laugh. "Don't be an ass" she paused. "and don't forget about the pizza." They both began to laugh as Erin hugged Hank and headed out for a well deserved late dinner.


End file.
